1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to lighting systems, and, more particularly, to in-ground linear lighting systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional in-ground linear lighting systems can be difficult to install. Typically, special tools and hardware are required to complete an installation. Also, in-ground lighting systems can be susceptible to water damage and failure due to their exposure to the outdoor environment.